Slayer Magic
"Slayer Magic is designed purely to kill its respective target, however you must be careful not to become the very thing you wish to kill." -the Narrator Introduction Slayer Magic is a Caster Type Magic as well as a Lost Type of Magic that is designed to allow the user the ability to kill their respected target. For example Dragon Slayer Magic makes the user capable of killing dragons, however most cant due to only having mastered advanced spells rather then master or forbidden spells. Also Called * Will of the Beast Devil Slayer Magic This Branch of Slayer Magic is designed to kill Demonic creatures such as Titans, Harpies, Vampires, Werewolves, Minotaurs, etc. As a result of it's demonic nature users of this magic slowly become a devil themselves the more they use the magic, however before then the user is able to see the weak points of demons and demonic creatures simply through sight and are resistant to curses. of Devil Slayer Magic * Lunar Devil Slayer Magic- This form of magic was mastered by Lucas (a alpha werewolf) which he later taught to his daughter Alison Carol Blaire. This type of magic is highly effective against Werewolves while granting resistance to Gravity-type Magic. * Sea Devil Slayer Magic- This form of magic was mastered by Yama (a sea serpent) which he later taught to his adopted son Robert Kyle Murrat. This type of magic is highly effective against Mermaids, Sea Serpents, & Krakens; while also granting resistance to Water-type, Fire-type, and Metal-type Magic. * Snow Devil Slayer Magic- This form of magic was mastered by Yuki (a harpy) which she later taught to her son Cody Lee Snyder. This type of magic is highly effective against Arcticbirds, Harpies, & Yuki-Onnas; while also granting resistance to Water-type, Ice-type, and Snow-type Magic. Dragon Slayer Magic This Branch of Slayer Magic is designed to kill dragons, however as a result can only be taught by a dragon. The longer the user uses this type of magic the faster they themselves become dragons, however even as dragons they will retain their ability to return to their human form. Dragons are often unphased by any Dragon Slayer who has not learned at least one master spell or if the user has not yet tapped into their secondary dragon slayer-type. of Dragon Slayer Magic * Ice Dragon Slayer Magic- * Sand Dragon Slayer Magic- * Solar Dragon Slayer Magic- Fairy Slayer Magic This Branch of Slayer Magic is designed to kill Fairies, Pixies, and Elementals. As a result of it's name this magic is often thought of as they weakest of the Slayer-type Magics, however due to it's nature it grants higher degrees of resistance to it's respective type of Fairy Slayer. Fairy Slayers do not become fairies themselves after use of this magic as well though they are said to gain some of the physical traits or adaptations of their parent making users of this magic harder to detect. of Fairy Slayer Magic * Fire Fairy Slayer Magic- * Pheromone Fairy Slayer Magic- * Stone Fairy Slayer Magic- Mage Slayer Magic This Branch of Slayer Magic is designed to kill Mages, Witches, and other Magic Users; however can only be taught by a nonhuman creature such as Dragons, Fairies, Devils, and Gods. Users of this type of magic are resistant to spells and magic of their particular types, however it is far harder to master and the user does not slowly become the race of the parent that taught them except when taught by a dragon. Since this is designed to help fight against mages it is often less effective if a slayer has become the race they slay. of Mage Slayer Magic * Darkness Mage Slayer Magic- * Lightning Mage Slayer Magic- Category:Laxus Prince